


风似你，云也似你

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 7





	风似你，云也似你

卡鸣│风似你，云也是你

有私设、细节改变

四战后，原著背景衍生

有刀，别找我要急救药

最终解释权归我，以上

上

“纲手婆婆，虽然我现在可能不应该问这个问题，我现在能吸收自然能量，所以才知道。能够感受到大家的查克拉。”鸣人站在蛤蟆吉的背上，声音低低的问旁边狼狈的纲手，顿了一顿，又接着说“卡卡西老师，现在离开村子执行任务去了吗？”【。】

纲手捂着受伤的左臂，听见鸣人的话，心里狠狠的一痛，喉咙哽着说不出话。她垂下眼，话在嘴里滚了两遍，还是说不出口。

鸣人看见纲手不敢看自己，话也不敢接，他一瞬间有些茫然。离开村子去妙木山的时候，卡卡西老师还懒懒散散的站在村子门口，笑着和他告别。

鸣人叮嘱他要注意安全，要等着他回来，不要在他回来之前就被晓干掉了，等他回来要请他去一乐吃拉面，加超豪华的叉烧和鸣门卷。

卡卡西老师当时是怎么回答的？

他和以往一样，伸手揉了一把他的头发，无奈的笑着说好好。

可他怎么，怎么......

“そうか。”

鸣人说话的声音几不可闻。

死掉了啊。

骗子，骗人，全是骗人的！

为了救下村里的人，纲手释放了白豪之印，她摇摇晃晃的刚刚站稳，佩恩就站到了他们面前。

“我是第五代火影，你们蹂躏了仙人的宝物以及梦想，我绝对不原谅！在此我以火影的身份，于你们做个了断！”【。】

穿着黑衣红云外套的佩恩立在不远处，看着虚弱的纲手，再看了一眼她身后的鸣人。

“看来你稍微理解了痛苦啊，但是我可没事找你，要找的......”这样说着，其中一个佩恩就扑了上去，准备先解决了她，再去收拾鸣人。

“俺だら！”【。】

鸣人从纲手的身后瞬身过来，一把按住佩恩的头使劲儿砸进地里，直接把佩恩砸得四分五裂。

鸣人几乎是吼出那句“是我吧！”，他整个心肺好像在那一声里开始抽搐，感觉有点恶心。

他侧过头也没看纲手：“对付这些家伙，根本不需要木叶的火影出手，婆婆你退到一边，慢慢喝茶去吧。”纲手看着鸣人的背影，一晃眼，好像看见了水门和自来也的身影，和鸣人并肩站在她的面前。【。】

“蛤蟆吉！把纲手婆婆带到安全的地方去！婆婆，下面让我来。告诉村里的大家不要出手，如果要一边保护大家一边战斗，我反而不好打。”鸣人看着佩恩，胸膛里的情绪就快要满溢出来。【。】

愤怒和悲伤交杂在心里，现在的他——必须打倒佩恩，保护好村子。

“来做个了断吧！”

“......老师？”鸣人有些震惊，佩恩竟然喊好色仙人老师！“你是什么人？为什么要做这种事？”佩恩掐着鸣人的脖子把他撂倒，抽出黑棒扎过他的手，抑制住查克拉，把人钉在地上。

“我曾经在自来也手下学忍术......同门师兄弟的话，你应该能理解我的......师父一直期望着和平......”佩恩对着鸣人侃侃而谈，说他是鸣人的师兄。他毫不因为自己杀了恩师而羞愧，如果他不说，鸣人根本想不到他竟然也是好色仙人的徒弟。

“和平、正义......开什么玩笑！”

“开什么玩笑！！”

鸣人抬着头看着佩恩，一遍一遍的重复，“这是你们干的，这种哪里看得出什么和平啊！”鸣人嘶吼着说“把我的师父，把我的老师，把我的同伴，把我的村子搞成这幅样子的你，有什么资格在那边大言不惭地大放厥词！”【。】

鸣人趴在地上，看着雏田被佩恩一次一次的打飞。

“为什么，为什么啊！！！”鸣人不敢继续看着雏田，只能逃避的把头埋在土里。雏田因为想救他而被佩恩打得遍体鳞伤这种事情，他趴在这里一动也不能动的只能看着。他像个孩子一样自欺欺人的想把自己藏起来，藏起来看不见就没有发生。

雏田用手抓地，慢慢的靠近鸣人，坐起来颤抖的伸出手想要拔掉插在他手上的黑棒。

佩恩忍不住开口：“我不明白。凭你这点力量，为何还要与我作对，为什么要战斗，明知道会死。”

“说到做到，勇往直前。”

鸣人听见这句话猛地抬头看雏田，血从她的额头流下，划过眼角划过下巴，鲜红鲜红的颜色，刺痛着鸣人的心。

“因为这就是我的忍道。”

“正因为有爱，才衍生出牺牲，衍生出仇恨，才能知晓痛苦。”

“知晓痛苦吧。”【。】

佩恩的话像是一把尖刀刺进了鸣人的心脏。

爱么？

所以，雏田倒了，好色仙人死了，卡卡西老师也死了。

“为什么，为什么会变成这样。”

“好痛苦，不要。”

“不明白，我该怎么做才好，我已经什么都不知道了。”鸣人脑子里一片空白，他不知道为什么。

为什么他这么痛苦，为什么村子被毁了，为什么好色仙人和卡卡西老师都死了，为什么！为什么晓一直要抓他！！

“谁来救救我，告诉我答案。”【。】

“破坏一切，让你痛苦的东西，全部毁灭掉吧，把你的心全部交给我。这样一来，我就可以把你从痛苦中救出来。”【。】

对，都毁了都毁了。

把所有的全毁了，这样就不会再痛苦了。

卡卡西老师也死了，再也没有人会在他倒下的时候接住他了，再也没人会无奈的笑着说好带他去吃拉面，再......也没人突然提着一篮蔬菜出现在他家的窗户上，说不吃蔬菜会长不高。

没了，都没了。

鸣人浑浑噩噩的站起来，伸出手想要摘掉封印，他不想再挣扎了。好痛苦，好痛苦，如果解除封印就可以从痛苦中解放出来，那就把九尾放出来好了。

“四代目？”鸣人看着这个突然出现阻止自己放出九尾的男人，宽大的羽织背后写着四代目火影。那个被称为黄色闪光的四代目？他怎么会出现在自己体内还知道自己的名字？

“因为你的名字是我取的，你是我的小家伙。”水门温柔的看着鸣人。

“小......小家伙？”【。】

“刚才我也说了吧，你是我儿子。”【。】

“哈......哈哈”鸣人捂着有些湿润的眼笑出声。

儿子，他竟然是四代的儿子，哈哈哈哈哈，可真有意思。四代火影，波风水门，好色仙人的徒弟，第三次忍界大战中木叶的功臣之一。十六年前，用生命封印了九尾，被奉为木叶的英雄。

哈，封印九尾的英雄。

原来把九尾封印到自己体内的给自己带来这么多的痛苦的竟然是自己的父亲。

“爸爸......”鸣人语气不明的喊了一声，狠狠的揍了水门一拳。

“为什么要把九尾封印在儿子我身上，拜你所赐，我真的吃了好多苦！大人们都对我冷眼相对，我也很难交到朋友，所以我一直努力，努力，希望大家认可我。”

揍了一拳，鸣人退后几步，“然后碰见了伊鲁卡老师，卡卡西老师，还有好色仙人，能够变强我很开心，但因为九尾我被盯上了。好色仙人为了获得佩恩的情报死了，卡卡西老师为了保护村子也死了，雏田为了救我被重伤！”【。】

鸣人擦擦眼睛，愤愤的说他因为九尾小时候过得多辛苦。

作为四代目火影，他就是得一肩挑起重担，保护村子，所以九尾只能封印进自己儿子的体内。自己的老爸为了救村子把九尾封印到他的体内，他不怪他。

但是为什么？为什么村里的人小时候要那样对自己。一个小孩子而已，为什么要像病毒一样被讨厌着。可就是这样的一个村子，四代目、好色仙人、卡卡西老师还有其他的忍者都用生命保护着！

鸣人摸着被水门重新加固的封印，找到了藏在树林里的佩恩本体。

“我想确认自己内心的想法，如果仇敌就在眼前的话，我会怎么做，连我自己都不知道。”鸣人抽出腹部的黑棒，“果然，我无法原谅你！现在就想杀了你，身体的战栗完全停不下来！”【。】

鸣人全身颤抖着，他不由的想起刚刚用黑棒看到的画面，被黑棒钉死在地上的好色仙人，在一堆灰砾间死去的卡卡西老师，他怎么可以，他怎么敢！！！鸣人下意识的握着拳头冲上去，复仇的念头在脑子里激荡。

杀了他！

杀了他！

杀了他！

“就算是这样的我，也知道着忍者世界中充满了仇恨，我也想要想办法消除着仇恨，究竟该怎么办我也不知道。能收你为徒，真是太好了。”【。】

鸣人脑子里突然闪过和好色仙人训练休息时，他对自己说的话，向前冲的脚步倏地停了下来。他费尽力气，强迫自己放下拳头。

“好色仙人说，人们真正互相理解的时代终将到来，他是这样坚信的。”【。】

佩恩的故事讲完了，三个少年少女为保护自己国家备受战乱伤害的人们而建立起来的组织——晓，最终被国家政权里的权谋，破坏殆尽。

弥彦死了，长门成为了组织的首领。

新的晓诞生。

只要有人的存在，仇恨就不可能避免，这个世界上根本不存在真正的和平。

鸣人很茫然，他才十六岁，他活着的这十六年里，都是个很纯净的人。

他不知道国家之间阴险至极的权谋相斗，他不知道因为火之国的妄念，致使弱小国家民众的家庭支离破碎。

忍者，只听从火影的吩咐完成任务。

这些事情，又有多少是忍者知道真相去做的？不管怎么说，对哪一方来说真相都未免太残忍。

面对这个事实他很难过，他不能理解，也想不明白，更不知道该找谁去问。

“我预感到，你与我走的路会有不同的未来，我就相信你吧，漩涡鸣人。”【。】

“外道?轮回天生之术”

长门死了，轮回天生之术耗尽了他的生命，小南带着弥彦和长门的尸体离开了木叶。

结束了。

一切都结束了。

鸣人慢慢的往村子里走，林间的风很温柔，轻轻的抚过鸣人的头发，就像是卡卡西老师的手一样温柔。

他到底还是脱力没扶住树干，直接倒在了地上，鸣人艰难的给自己翻了个身，仰躺着从树林间隙看天空。

刚刚蛞蝓大人说，村里因为佩恩死去的人们都复活了，卡卡西老师肯定也是。

他要赶快回木叶，他想快点见到卡卡西老师。

他想，卡卡西老师抱抱他。

鸣人躺在地上，就着自己不能动的状态开始修炼仙术查克拉，很快橙红色的眼影爬上了鸣人的眼角。

他感知到了村子里熟悉的查克拉：纲手婆婆、小樱、鹿丸、雏田、丁次、伊鲁卡老师......

为什么没有卡卡西老师？

鸣人开始慌了，他手脚并用的从地上爬起来，慌不择路的往村里跑，快点再快点再跑快点。

卡卡西的查克拉他再熟悉不过，为什么，为什么大家都感受到了，唯独少了卡卡西老师？

卡卡西老师难道没有复活吗？

快点！

再快点！

骗人，肯定是感觉错了。对，感觉错了。

等回到村里，卡卡西老师肯定会和以前一样笑着对他说“辛苦了”。

绝对！

鸣人催着自己快点回到木叶，他飞快的穿梭在林间，他听见自己急促的呼吸声和踏在树干上一下重过一下的脚步声。

树林里很安静，他知道自己吓到了树林里的动物，他没办法去控制自己，他也控制不了。

只要想起卡卡西老师没能像其他人一样活过来，他的手就控制不住的颤抖。

鸣人猛地蹬了一下树干，冲出了树林。阳光照在他的身上，他微微眯了下眼适应骤然强烈起来的阳光。

他听见好多人在喊他的名字，鸣人鸣人鸣人的喊着，嘈嘈杂杂连成一片。

他有些茫然的看着这些人，下意识的寻找熟悉的脸庞。

小樱、雏田、浓眉毛、浓眉毛老师、鹿丸、井野、牙、志乃、木叶丸、伊鲁卡老师......

鸣人一个一个看过去，越看越心惊，卡卡西老师呢？

“小樱，卡卡西老师在哪里？”鸣人看着冲到他面前来的小樱，一把抓住她的胳膊，慌张的开口问她。

“......”

“你说啊，卡卡西老师在哪里！”小樱低着的头终于抬了起来，眼泪顺着她的下巴落到地上，鸣人听到了破碎的声音，有什么东西碎了。

鸣人机械的从人群中走出去，有一个人的声音在里面很高的喊着“终于回来了啊，我一直相信你一定会回来的！”

鸣人听见，抬了抬眼皮还是没理。

村子里的人聚在一起热烈的讨论着劫后余生，重生的喜悦席卷了整个村子，鸣人却觉得自己的心已经沉入了海底。

他离开庆祝的人群，找到了跪在瓦砾间的丁次。

和他旁边躺着的卡卡西。

丁次看着鸣人脚步不稳的走过来，他站起来想对鸣人说些什么，可鸣人的表情却让他什么也说不出口。

鸣人慢慢的走近，神情里都是凄惶，左脚踩到一块碎石，身体一歪，直接倒在卡卡西身上。

“鸣人......”丁次伸出手想把他扶起来，鸣人直接把他挥开，他不知所措的站在鸣人身后。

鸣人趴在卡卡西的胸口，上忍外套硌得脸难受，他却一点也感受不到。

他听不见卡卡西的心跳。

总是用有力的臂膀接住他的身体听不见咚咚的心跳。

鸣人歪头看闭着眼的卡卡西。

他的的左肩受了伤，血渗过了翠绿色的外套，护额也不知道去了哪里。

血迹从额头划到下巴，惯常遮起来的左眼上贯穿的伤疤露在外面。

总是带着的面罩上沾着灰尘和血，他最喜欢的银发也脏兮兮没了耀眼的光彩。

鸣人下意识的伸出右手，去抓卡卡西垂在身侧的手——常年握忍具而布满了老茧的手却已经没有了以往的干燥温暖。

卡卡西老师的手，好冰啊。

仿佛被泼了一盆冰水，鸣人一下子清醒了过来:

卡卡西老师，真的，死了。

他的肩膀开始剧烈的颤抖，泪水不停的掉下来，滴在卡西的外套上，晕出一大片深绿色的痕迹。

他知道周围看着他的人越来越多，可他停不下来，他的心脏痛得好像被撕碎了。

他觉得自己好像被人撕扯成了两半，一半是趴在卡卡西身上哭得无法抑制的他，另一半的他好像还是十二岁的那个孩子，整天吵着嚷着还被卡卡西逼着吃青菜。

回忆和现实交织在一起，痛苦加倍，他觉得自己的胃在翻滚，呼吸开始变得困难。

生理上的折磨仿佛在提醒他：

这就是现实。

他还活着，痛苦挣扎的活着。

而卡卡西老师，已经不在了。

小樱、雏田、鹿丸以及其他的同期全都站在鸣人的身后，看着刚刚拯救了木叶成了英雄的鸣人，像个不满三岁的孩子，趴在卡卡西身上放声大哭。

声音一点点的变得嘶哑，一点点的弱下去，可即使是发不出声音了，鸣人抖动着的身体也没有停下来。

小樱泪如雨下，她想上去拉开鸣人抱抱他，身体却根本动不了。

鸣人的痛苦仿佛具象化了，那头悲伤的猛兽沉甸甸的压在所有人的头顶，而它的獠牙正对着鸣人的脖子。

不知过了多久，鸣人终于抬起头撑着地站了起来。

他睁着通红的双眼，看着身后的同伴们，许久扯出一个僵硬的微笑，一言不发的穿过所有人，不知道要往哪里走。

“鸣......”小樱擦了擦眼泪，想要叫住他，又被鹿丸摇摇头拦下。她正想问为什么的时候，就听见砰的一声，鸣人跌倒在地上，失去了意识。

“鸣人！”鹿丸和小樱赶快跑过去，小樱跪在鸣人身边，迅速的检查了一下他的身体，松了一口气。

“查克拉消耗过度，精神受到太大刺激，休息一下就没事了。”

众人这才稍微放心了下，可没人能真的放下心。

躺在地上的两个人，旗木卡卡西和漩涡鸣人。

生和死，难越鸿沟。

“鸣人。”卡卡西一边喊着，推了推躺在自己腿上睡着的鸣人，“鸣人，醒醒，醒醒。”卡卡西看着怎么都叫不醒的鸣人，揉了揉自己的头发，有些无奈。

鹿丸拿着补签的文件准备在下班前找六代目签一下，刚走近门口，就看见六代目卡卡西把鸣人从腿上抱起来，一边轻轻的拍鸣人的脸一边无可奈何的叫他。

“六代目火影大人。”鹿丸拿着文件，一脸好麻烦的表情，象征性的敲了敲门，看着两人眼里都是嫌弃。

“啊，是鹿丸啊，有什么事吗?”卡卡西毫无被抓包的羞耻感，一脸坦然的抬头问鹿丸。

“......”鹿丸压下心里的吐槽拿着文件走到桌前，放在卡卡西的面前，“风影大人传信来说，希望木叶和沙隐村能联合举行一次下忍的练习，这是风影的传来的文书。”

“这样啊......”卡卡西刚准备伸手拿起文书，鸣人突然睁开眼，眼里都是慌乱和害怕。他一把抱住卡卡西，全身都在颤抖。

鹿丸和卡卡西都吓了一跳。

鸣人急促的呼吸喷在卡卡西的耳边，他听见鸣人小声的呜咽着喊他。

“卡卡西老师”

一声叠着一声，一声急过一声，死死的抱着他的腰，眼泪流下来沾湿了他的衣服。

卡卡西放下文件，伸手一下一下的拍着鸣人的后背安抚他，“鸣人，怎么了，做噩梦了吗？”

他抬眼对站在桌前的鹿丸示意明天再说，鹿丸点点头转身离开了办公室，顺便关上了门。

听见卡卡西问，鸣人摇摇头不说话。

卡卡西看他不想说，也就没继续问，只揉了下他的头，手放下的时候被鸣人一把抓住。

“卡卡西老师......”

“嗯？”卡卡西握紧鸣人颤抖的手，等他继续说。

“我刚刚梦见，佩恩攻击村子那会儿，你......没活过来。”鸣人的声音颤抖着，左手抓紧了卡卡西腰间的衣服，“树林里我倒下的时候，你没接住我，我回到村里，大家都在庆祝，只有你死了，只有你。”

卡卡西叹了一口气，他猜到了。

对于大大咧咧向来乐观的鸣人来说，能让他害怕的事情不多，偏偏其中就有佩恩攻击木叶时他的死。

他的死给鸣人造成了很大的心理阴影。但当时的鸣人装得很自然，骗过了所有人，也骗过了他。

两人在一起之后，鸣人常常半夜喊着他的名字惊醒，默默的抱着他发抖，他才知道鸣人当时有多害怕多惶恐。

“鸣人，你看着我，”卡卡西把鸣人低着的头抬起来。

他湛蓝色的眼睛里写满了后怕，眼泪顺着眼角不停的滴落。

“你看我现在活得好好的，你感受到一下，我的手现在抱着你，我的体温也贴着你的皮肤，还有这个……”

他伸手擦掉鸣人的眼泪，温柔的亲了一下鸣人的额头。

“你出任务前不是说想去要去夏日祭吗？你回来得正好，村子里已经准备好了，定在了三天后。我们一起去吧。”

看鸣人似乎平静了下来，卡卡西拉着鸣人站起来，给他理了一下衣服。

鸣人结束了半个月的任务，刚去交了任务书就来了火影室，没有回家休息。和卡卡西也没说上几句话，就倒在他腿上睡着了。

卡卡西捏捏鸣人的手，扭头看了一眼外面。

这会儿天已经完全黑了下来，他对鸣人说：“走吧，老师请你吃一乐拉面。”

  
卡卡西和鸣人走在木叶的大街上，村子里的人认出了他们，笑着和他们打招呼。至于六代目火影和预备役七代目一起出现，他们已经见怪不怪了。

大家都知道鸣人最喜欢六代目火影大人，只要他在村子里他和卡卡西几乎都是同时出现。他总是拉着没精打采的六代目出没在木叶的大街小巷，元气满满的喊六代目“卡卡西老师”。

鸣人是唯一一个不喊六代目火影大人的，他说喊着不舒服，卡卡西老师就是卡卡西老师，永远都是他的卡卡西老师。

六代目也不在乎，只是听见鸣人兴奋的喊“卡卡西老师”的时候，弯着眼睛含着笑和以前无数次一样的说好。

伊鲁卡因为整理学生的资料刚从忍者学校出来，就看见了迎面走过来卡卡西和鸣人。卡卡西大人好像一直在和鸣人说话，但鸣人看起来没什么活力。

是刚结束了任务回来太累了吗？

“卡卡西大人”伊鲁卡走近两人，打了声招呼。

卡卡西听见这话无奈的说“都说别喊大人了。”

伊鲁卡笑笑，说“不行，您是木叶的六代目火影大人。”

“好好。”卡卡西照例说不过他们，只能由着他们喊大人。

“鸣人？”伊鲁卡喊着鸣人，发现他没什么反应，他提高声音又喊了一声“鸣人！”

“啊？”鸣人被吓到，定睛一看发现是伊鲁卡，放松下来，说“什么啊，原来是伊鲁卡老师的说。”说完他看了看旁边站着的卡卡西。

“鸣人，任务太辛苦了吗？你看着脸色不太好。”伊鲁卡关心的问。

“啊，伊鲁卡老师，我没事，不用担心的说。”鸣人挠挠头对着伊鲁卡笑。

伊鲁卡听见鸣人的回答就知道他不会告诉自己了，只能转头去看他身边的卡卡西，卡卡西的眼神在路灯下有些暗，他看着伊鲁卡点点头。

伊鲁卡离开后，鸣人和卡卡西没多久就到了一乐拉面，手打大叔看见鸣人热情的招呼他“哟，鸣人！任务完成了和火影大人来吃拉面啦。”

鸣人扬起招牌式的微笑打起精神大声说：“对啊，出任务那会儿最想吃一乐的拉面了！”

手打大叔听见，乐呵呵的去做了一大碗鸣人最喜欢的味增叉烧豚骨，里面还放了好多的鸣门卷，“吃吧，今天我请你。”手打大叔把面放在鸣人的面前。

“今天就不了吧，卡卡西老师请我的说。”鸣人抽出筷子开始吃。

卡卡西坐在旁边看他有一口没一口的吃，虽然装得很精神，吃面的速度还是出卖了他不怎么好的心情。他吃着吃着还会发愣，筷子都要递到鼻子上了，又猛地反映过来继续吃，还悄悄的看卡卡西，怕被卡卡西发现。

卡卡西在心里叹气，这一次在梦里怕是伤得狠了。

他不是不想安慰鸣人，而是知道仅仅的安慰是没有用的。不管他再怎么告诉鸣人那是梦，他已经活过来了，都没有用。

他死过是事实。

他和鸣人正因为清晰而深刻的知道那是事实，才无法互相安慰。

在事实面前，一切语言都显得苍白。

卡卡西很难受，他不知道要怎么样才能让鸣人缓过来，重新变成乐观的小太阳。

鸣人今年二十岁。小时候被村里人冷眼相待没变成他的噩梦，佐助离开村子也没有变成他的噩梦，得知自己的身世，知道父母的死亡是被带土蓄意的事实还是没有。

偏偏他的死，从鸣人的十六岁一直纠缠到现在，恐怕以后也会一直一直的存在。

鸣人十七岁那年的夏天他们在一起了。刚确认关系一周，鸣人就带着自己的行李堂而皇之的住进了他的公寓。

现在家里的柜子里存了鸣人收集来的限量发行的各个口味的拉面，卡卡西的衣柜里也多出了橘红色的衣服。

鸣人的海豹睡帽还搁在床边，他把元气君1号和2号都放在窗台上，不时的浇水。

在鸣人不出任务的时候，他们一起睡在卡卡西不大的床上，卡卡西抱着他，多少次在深夜里听见鸣人的哭声醒来。

“卡卡西老师？”鸣人慢腾腾的吃完了手打大叔做的一大碗拉面，发现卡卡西在一边不知道在想什么。

“吃完了？那就回家吧。”卡卡西回过神，把钱递给手打大叔，下意识牵着鸣人就出了店门。

手打大叔看着被火影大人乖乖牵着的鸣人也叹了口气。

鸣人今天一进店里，他就发现了不太对劲。以往鸣人刚进来就会开心的告诉他要吃什么，哪里会等到他打招呼招待。

不仅如此，一向无比喜欢吃他家拉面的鸣人，今天也吃得心不在焉，卡卡西大人也一直很沉默。

“我们不知道发生了什么，也只能把希望放在六代目身上了。”菖蒲收着碗筷说。

“鸣人，”卡卡西打开门，把火影的羽织脱下来挂在墙上，“你去拿衣服先洗个澡，任务很辛苦吧。”

卡卡西强迫自己和以往每次一样，招呼鸣人去洗漱。鸣人现在已经心绪不稳，他不能再表现出迷茫和动摇。

“卡卡西老师......”鸣人穿着睡衣走到卡卡西面前，低低的喊他。

“嗯？洗好了就先上床吧，我马上就来。”卡卡西抽出沙发背上搭着的毛巾，给鸣人擦干了头发，拍拍他的肩，推他到床边坐下。

卡卡西洗完澡出来，就看见鸣人站在窗前，今晚的月色很好，快到月中了，凸月即将变成满月，那晚正好是夏日祭。

“鸣人，不累吗？要不要先休息了？”听见卡卡西喊他，鸣人转过身，月光铺满了他的身后，鸣人的眼神有些难过，但转瞬又藏了起来。

“嗯。”

鸣人躺在卡卡西身边，他微微的侧着身，抱着卡卡西的左手，头歪在肩窝里，呼吸渐渐变得绵长。

他太累了，二十天的任务，他用了十五天完成，他想早点回来和卡卡西老师待在一起。

没想到身体上的极度疲惫导致了他在办公室里就做了噩梦，情绪有些崩溃，生理和心理的双重折磨，让他很快就在卡卡西的怀里睡着了。

可他没想到下午的梦竟然延续到了晚上。

卡卡西正想着夏日祭要怎么带着鸣人好好玩一下放松一下，发现鸣人的呼吸开始变得急促不规律，眉头也开始皱起来。他转过身拽了枕头在身后稍微的靠高了胸膛，抱紧了鸣人。

\-------

鸣人在木叶医院的病床上醒过来，他睁开眼的时候，正好遇见小樱在窗前拉窗帘，阳光从窗外洒进来，村子里人们的说话声清晰可闻。

小樱把刚才带来的两朵铃兰插进花瓶里，转过身就看见鸣人睁着眼不说话，只是静静的看着她，小樱的眼泪瞬间从眼里掉了下来。

“鸣人，”小樱捂着嘴哭着喊他，鸣人张张嘴想说话，却发现自己发不了声，“我去把纲手大人叫过来，你等一下。”小樱没发现他的异常，迅速的离开了病房。

鸣人平静的看着小樱离开，风扬起了白色的窗帘，鸣人想起来去年他有一次出任务回来，也是这样的一个好天气，晴空万里。

鹿丸告诉他卡卡西老师住院，他从屋顶跳到卡卡西病房的窗户上，在风把窗帘吹起来的时候，偷偷的亲了亲卡卡西老师的嘴，被卡卡西老师抓住揉在病床上挠痒痒，笑得整层楼都来投诉他们打扰了病人的休息。

现在他躺在病床上，窗外空空如也。

“鸣人，”纲手带着小樱和鹿丸急急忙忙的进来，“你感觉怎么样，有没有哪里不舒服？虽然我们检查出来是你的身体没问题，但你要是不舒服也要告诉我，知道吗？”

鸣人点点头，他伸手指了指自己的喉咙又指了指嘴，示意自己说不了话。

纲手小樱和鹿丸齐齐变了脸色。

小樱这才想起来刚刚鸣人也张了张嘴，但没说话，她当时还以为是鸣人不想说。

原来是说不了吗？

纲手细致的检查了鸣人的喉咙包括声带，没发现问题，她沉声说“你这是心理原因造成的，现在发不了声，我也帮不了你，只能你自己来。”

听见纲手的话，鸣人点头冲她笑笑，又摇摇头表示没关系。

“鸣人，我知道......卡卡西的事，你很伤心。但......”纲手沉默的看着鸣人好一会儿才组织好语言想要安慰一下鸣人，可鸣人还是冲他们笑，她没说完的话也说不出来了。

卡卡西的死，或者说最后被复活的所有人中唯独漏了卡卡西的情况，是所有人的没预料到的。

木叶的天才忍者，暗部最年轻的队长，令其他忍村闻之色变的拷贝忍者卡卡西，是第七班的指导上忍，鸣人佐助和小樱的老师，还是鸣人的恋人。

鸣人晕过去的情况，鹿丸和小樱已经告诉过她了，哭得那么伤心，现在又突然发不了声，卡卡西的死对鸣人的打击太过沉重。

鸣人他，拒绝和外界交流。

纲手只待了一会儿就离开了，她是木叶的第五代火影，刚被袭击了的木叶现在急需她的指挥调令，来看鸣人的时间都是抽出来的，她没空在这里耗下去。

小樱和鹿丸倒是留下了，一人搬了个椅子到鸣人床前坐下，小樱的眼泪从听见鸣人是因为心理原因而发不出声开始就没停过。

鹿丸坐下来也没说话，只递了一个盒子给鸣人，示意他打开。鸣人接过，狐疑的打开盖子，却在看到里面东西的那一刻，仿佛失去了所有的生机。

铃铛。

卡卡西的两颗铃铛，十二岁那年用来测试他们团队合作的那两颗铃铛。鸣人恍然间听到了铃铛撞在一起清脆的声音，和着卡卡西老师说“今天的课题，就是在中午以前把铃铛从我身上抢走。”【。】

“鸣人......”鹿丸看着鸣人，他觉得鸣人的生命好像在一瞬间停滞了，刚喊了一声，就看见鸣人的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的砸在被子上。

他张着嘴，无声的流着眼泪，正准备进来的牙和佐井等人，都停在了门口。

牙小声的和志乃说，“我有点不敢进去。”志乃难得的没有反驳他。

小樱扑上去一把抱住鸣人，喊着他的名字大哭。

怎么办，她该怎么办？谁来告诉她，现在她要怎么做才能救回鸣人。

佐助离开了村子，卡卡西老师也死了，现在的鸣人脆弱到好像一碰就会碎，这种情况，她该怎么做。

牙和佐井他们最终还是没有进去，悄悄的和上门离开了。

\----

“小樱，现在鸣人的情况怎么样？”井野看到小樱出了医院，一把把她拽到了大家的面前，急急的问她。

“鸣人君已经醒了，是不是就没事了？”

“我今天在门外看他，应该不太好。毕竟，卡卡西老师他......”宁次皱着眉头说。

“鸣人他，鸣人他暂时说不出话了。”小樱红着眼睛说，“纲手大人说，鸣人是心理不想说，所以发不了声。”

“......这，难道他以后都说不了话了？”牙声音猛地高起来问。

“除非他自己愿意说，谁也帮不了他。”小樱说完这句话就离开了，她知道同伴们一时之间都接受不了这个事实，可她也没有办法。

鸣人出院了，他身体上没有什么问题，发声又只能靠他自己，所以醒来的第三天，他就回了家。

他握着那两颗铃铛站在卡卡西公寓的门前，从衣服口袋里摸出了钥匙。

这个钥匙还是半年前卡卡西老师给他的，当时他说他不要，反正每次来的时候卡卡西老师都会给我开门的，卡卡西还是笑眯眯的塞给了他。

他从来没用过这个钥匙开门，没想到第一次竟然是这种情况。

他刚拿到钥匙那会儿，还想着哪天出完任务半夜回来直接开门，直接进去扑到睡着的卡卡西老师身上，把卡卡西吓一跳，或者是下午偷偷的溜到卡卡西的屋里，穿着脏兮兮的衣服，在他的床上睡大觉。

这些还没来得及尝试的恶作剧，再也没有机会了。

鸣人把鞋甩在玄关，径直走进卧室，倒在床上睡得人事不省。医院的环境太过于冷清，消毒水的味道时时刻刻的提醒着他事实，他寝食难安。

“咚咚！”敲门的声音让鸣人从睡梦中醒来，外面的天空铺满了红霞，他从上午直接睡到了傍晚。

他赤着脚去开门。

小樱看着来开门的鸣人，心里狠狠的被扎了一下，扯着她生疼。

她快中午的时候给鸣人带了拉面，想着他也许会吃点，到了病房却没看见人，护士告诉她，鸣人上午就已经出院了。

她急急忙忙的赶到鸣人家里，敲了半天的门也没有反应。

她以为鸣人在屋里晕了过去，绕到窗户那边看，发现屋里根本没有人。

她找遍了鸣人可能会去的地方，第三训练场也仔细的找过了，纪念碑也去看了都没有找到人。

最后她不死心的找来了卡卡西的公寓，不抱希望的敲门，没想到竟然看见鸣人穿着睡衣来开门，俨然一副刚刚睡醒的模样。

“？？？”鸣人一脸疑惑的看着她，不知道为什么这么狼狈。

“......我中午去找你，你不在病房里，”小樱稳住情绪解释，“我找了你一下午，没想到，你在卡卡西老师这里。”她说着开始哽咽，从鸣人醒来发不了声开始就压抑着的情绪终于爆发了。

“鸣人，你快点振作起来，求求你，你不要这样......”小樱低着头，眼泪砸在地面，她抓着鸣人的衣服，哭得哽咽。

“卡卡西老师死了，我也很难过，可你这个样子，我该怎么办才好。”鸣人的手扶着门，看着小樱边哭边说，还是伸手把她拉了进去。

“你现在说不了话，大家都好担心你。我今天过去没看见你，到处都找不到你的时候，我好害怕，我好怕你出事。”

鸣人把小樱拉到桌边坐下，听见她的话，沉默的去厨房找出了热水壶开始烧水。

他不知道怎么安慰小樱，只能拿出杯子给她泡了壶茶。

小樱看着鸣人把茶递给她，转身又去屋里拿了本子和笔出来，看着他手上的东西，小樱猛地站起来抱住鸣人。

鸣人对她还是以往的笑，可她宁可他哭。

发现自己不能说话的时候，鸣人眼里一点痛苦都没有，他根本不在乎，他坦然的接受了这个现实，就像今天他来开门一样理所当然。

他已经痛过了痛狠了，痛到麻木了。

“卡卡西老师的葬礼当天就举行了，仪式是纲手大人主持的，大家都来了。”小樱不等鸣人问，直接先说了卡卡西葬礼的事情。

“老师的名字已经刻上了慰灵碑。”

“そうか。”

小樱离开的时候，外面的天已经全黑了，鸣人关上门低着头站在没开灯的屋里，不知道在想什么，好一会儿才打开灯，换上衣服离开了卡卡西家。

月光照在鸣人的脸上，他静静的站在慰灵碑前，低下头仔仔细细的看着那个新刻上去的名字。

はたけ カカシ

鸣人不由得伸出手去描摹那一笔一划，这么简单的几个字，写完了卡卡西老师的一生。

7岁忍者学校毕业，12岁成为上忍，参加过第三次忍者大战，相继失去了同班的队友，宇智波带土和野原琳。

加入暗部成为暗部最年轻的队长，又成了他们的指导上忍，现在又在佩恩的袭击中为了保护木叶而死。

变成了这个孤零零的名字，刻在这块冷冰冰的石头上。

鸣人握着铃铛，从月升站到月落，清晨的第一缕阳光照进木叶，他才恍然醒过来，他深深的最后看了一眼慰灵碑，抬脚离开了。

“纲手大人，”小樱推开门走到五代目身边，“您找我？”

“嗯，”纲手把手里的信递给小樱，“鸣人他，离开村子了。”

“什......什么？！离开村子了？”

“嗯，这是他留下的信，你看看吧。”小樱接过信翻开看了几眼，就忍不住开始哭。

“鸣人那个大笨蛋，白痴！他还有我啊，他怎么就这么离开村子了......”小樱拿着信的手颤抖着，眼泪浸湿了信纸。

纲手挥挥手让小樱离开，拿了壶酒坐上了楼顶。

鸣人的离开其实在他们的预料之中，卡卡西的死对他的打击所有人都看在眼里。

她昨天看着小樱四处找鸣人，最后理所应当的在卡卡西的公寓里找到了。

她也不知道小樱昨天对鸣人说了些什么，但大致的她也能猜到。

她的这个学生，看着暴力，其实很脆弱，也很心软。

鸣人醒来从鹿丸那里结果铃铛后几天都装得没事的模样，每天去看他的小樱回来就哭着问她，“师父，鸣人......我该怎么做才能救他，他脆弱得好像要碎了，我什么也不能为他做。”

村子里有太多卡卡西的影子了，十六岁的鸣人还是个孩子，他的感情炽烈，孤注一掷。

卡卡西从他十二岁就开始陪伴他，鸣人的整个青春里都是卡卡西的身影，而这一切都随着卡卡西的死燃烧殆尽。

现在他一败涂地，输得惨烈，怎么还敢待在木叶，只能离得越远越好，远得回来一次都嫌弃麻烦。

鸣人留在火影室门口的信上写，如果木叶有什么需要，他会马上出现，只是暂时，暂时要离开了。

鸣人离开木叶的消息不胫而走，同期的伙伴刚接受了他说不了话的事实，又被他离村的消息震得难言。

似乎他们这才开始懂得，卡卡西对于鸣人而言是一个什么样的存在。

已经和木叶一样重要了。

鸣人离开村子后，也不知道该去哪里，他只是漫无目的的走，他听见沿路有人讨论六代火影团藏。

说是纲手婆婆在和佩恩那一战中消耗太大，需要调养一段时间，于是火影顾问就提出了选六代火影的方案，最终决定了由团藏担任六代目。

鸣人笑笑觉得这样也挺好，五影会谈马上就要召开了，他想了想还是往铁之国边境赶了过去。

谁知道刚到铁之国，就感受到了佐助的查克拉——他在和一个同样强大的人战斗。

鸣人立刻改变了移动的方向，佐助的查克拉像毒蛇一样冰凉，到底发生什么了？

“啊！”鸣人一把抱起小樱，离开了佐助的攻击范围。

佐助和小樱都惊讶的看着突然出现的他，鸣人看起来过得还可以，只是湛蓝色的眼里没了以往的神采飞扬。

“鸣人，”鸣人把小樱放在水面上，却被她抓住了手，他不解的抬头看她，“你还是说不了话吗？”鸣人点点头，让她松手，他转过身看着佐助。

这个感觉很奇怪，他本来应该有无数的话想对佐助说，可到现在他竟然什么也不想说了。

鸣人静静的看着佐助，神情平和，和以往那个见着佐助就嚷嚷着要把他带回木叶的人判若两人。

“说不了话是什么意思？”佐助听见小樱的话皱起了眉毛，“还有，卡卡西呢？”

两个人都沉默着不回答，佐助有些不耐烦，提高声音喊“鸣人？小樱？！”

听见他扬高了声音，鸣人眼神终于动了动却还是没说话，小樱攥紧了手里的苦无说“说不了话就是说不了话的意思。还有，卡卡西老师死了。”

佐助震惊于卡卡西死去的事实，他看着沉默不语的鸣人，再看了一眼他身后的小樱，最后和斑一起离开了。

“鸣人！”小樱想让鸣人留下来和她一起回村子，可鸣人对她抱歉的笑笑，也离开了，她无助的跪在水面上。

她谁都留不住。

以前留不住佐助，现在也留不住鸣人。

鸣人去找了奇拉比，纲手传信告诉他，第四次忍界大战要开始了，他得去八尾人柱力那里学习控制九尾的办法。

奇拉比是一个话里都带着rap的忍者，背着八把剑，鸣人说不了话，他一个人也能说得很开心，偶尔几句逗得鸣人无声的大笑。

岛上很漂亮，鸣人在练习的时间之外，常常一个人坐在森林里最高的树上，一坐就是一整天，一动也不动。

大和看着他，总是想起他和卡卡西陪鸣人练习风遁•螺旋手里剑的时候。

为了节省时间，卡卡西前辈特别定制了只有鸣人才能进行的训练——多重影分身。

利用影分身得到的经验，在分身解除之后，经验都会回到本体，借此来缩短训练时长。

鸣人训练得很刻苦，往往解除影分身的时候，身体积攒起来的疲惫会让他直接昏睡过去。

卡卡西前辈看起来举着小黄书在一边看得入神，可每次鸣人倒下的时候他都瞬身过去接住了他，从来没让他真的跌到地上。

训练结束后，鸣人累得起不来嘴里还在念叨着要吃一乐拉面，卡卡西前辈就把他架起来带过去，还一边应付无意识喊着一乐拉面的鸣人，“知道了知道了，再走一点就到了哦。”【。】

当时他在一边看着，只觉得自己有点多余，可看着现在的鸣人，他宁可再被卡卡西前辈坑着请客。

鸣人在和九尾的争斗中见到了母亲玖辛奈，得知了自己出生那天的真相。

水门和玖辛奈用命保住了他保住了木叶，三代目火影爷爷、好色仙人和卡卡西老师也同样的为此献出了生命。

他明白他们这么做的原因，只是他所承受着的这个代价已经压得他痛苦不堪。

他无法责怪任何人，他只能自己默默的接受这些苦果。

酸涩难忍，亦无出路。

斑在五影会谈上，要求交出八尾和九尾的人柱力，以施展无限月读。预想之中的被拒绝，于是他堂而皇之的向五大国宣战。

第四次忍界大战开始了。

鸣人和奇拉比离开云隐村要去参战，被雷影和纲手婆婆拦下。这场为了他们而打响的战争，却被所有人拒绝参战。

“你在说什么，这场仗是为保护你们而打的。”【。】

“如果仗打赢了，大家却死了，最后只有我一个人活下来，那又有什么用意，我不想这样。”【。】

“正因为这样，正因为大家一心想要保护我们，我才无法坐视同伴们去送死。”【。】

鸣人和奇拉比对着拳头，他没办法说话，只能由奇拉比转述，加上奇怪的rap后，这些话显得有点滑稽的可笑。

面对雷影对水门的指责，他觉得人和人之间的理解好像真的好难。

雷影不了解水门，只知道作为对手的一星半点，就敢在作为儿子的他的面前说水门的过失，说他被称为救世主，现在没出现在这场危机中，就是因为在九尾事件中失败了。

鸣人拼命的咬着牙忍耐，他那拯救了木叶的爸爸，作为四代目火影发的水门，被人在他面前贬得一文不值。

“别说得，别说得你好像很了解我爸爸一样。”【。】

奇拉比和鸣人相对的拳头，感受到了鸣人的愤怒和不平。他看着雷影，曾经他们那么的亲密无间，可现在他已经不懂大哥的想法了。

自从他成了八尾人柱力，大哥就一直要他待在云隐村，他看着失去了父亲而想要把他保护得更好的雷影，默默的接受了这个决定。

但两个人之间，心还是走远了，他的雷犂热刀也不能让大哥知道他的想法了吗？

奇拉比拍拍少年瘦弱的肩膀，上去拦下了雷影。既然言语上已经不能互相理解了，那就用拳头来用他的雷犂热刀来，大哥一定可以理解的。

纲手看着眼前的少年，九尾金黄色的查克拉贴附在他的身体表面，耀眼得像个太阳，但她知道鸣人现在就像一根火柴，燃得虽旺，却只有短暂的光芒，一旦燃灭，只剩灰烬。

鸣人还是说不出话，他眼神坚定的看着纲手，半点没有要后退的意思。他知道纲手会理解他，虽然她现在说着自己是忍者联军的参谋，但她最终还是会帮他。鸣人对此深信不疑。

纲手选择帮助鸣人的时候，雷影就知道是拦不下奇拉比和鸣人了。或者说，在纲手开始动摇，更甚至是他们刚来，雷影就做好了心理准备拦不下人。

他来，只是想确定一下。

现在他看到了鸣人眼里的坚定，哪还有理由拦下。

白绝变化成忍者联军的人，扰乱了军心，人人自危，互相怀疑。九尾查克拉模式下鸣人对恶意的感知能力强了不少，他把自己的影分身派往各个战场，帮助联军的人清理出混在里面的白绝。

小樱不顾众人的阻拦，想要医治伪装成受伤的土隐村的同伴，差点被袭击。鸣人及时赶到，从天而降。

他站起来对着愣愣的小樱笑笑，转身把这一片的白绝一个一个的揪出来。

小樱看着有些时间不见的鸣人，鸣人又......救了她一次。

她已经记不起是从什么时候开始，遇见危险鸣人成为了那个站在最前方的人，从第一次离开木叶去波之国的时候。

那一年，才十二岁的鸣人拿苦无狠狠的刺进了受伤中毒的左手，眼里泛着泪光，说“我再也不想等着别人来出手救我了。我不会受挫，也不会逃避。”【。】

从那之后，鸣人再也没有怕过，哪怕是赌上生命。

卡卡西老师死后，鸣人虽然没有做出什么不理智的事，但他心里的城堡已经坍塌了。

没有了支柱，只在苟延残喘，不知道什么时候就会变成碎片。

这个事实，残酷到无法接受，可这又是现实。

他们在赶路中，遇到了被秽土转生的鼬和长门，在别天神的作用下，鼬挣脱了施术者的控制，恢复了神志，长门也被重新封印了起来。

鼬刚说自己要一个人去找药师兜解除秽土转生，鸣人的九尾查克拉模式突然就解除了，换成了仙人模式，橙红的眼影染上了少年的眼角。

奇拉比解释说，刚才消耗过大导致的骤然解除，等一会儿就可以再用，可没想到还没说完，就看到鸣人的眼泪大颗大颗的掉下来。

鸣人扭过头看向旁边的树林，他死死地盯着旁边的路，眼里的泪顺着他尚且还青涩的脸庞下滑，落到地上。

大概四五息后，鼬和奇拉比都感受到了一个人在朝着这边快速的移动，明显就是鸣人等的人。

鸣人有些局促，他握紧了拳头，脚不自觉的磨着地，呼吸也变得不自然，很快那个“人”就出现在了他们面前——旗木卡卡西。

奇拉比站在鸣人身边，他明显的感知到这个“人”出现的一瞬间，鸣人连呼吸声都没了，他的拳头捏得死紧，骨节啪啪的声音清晰可闻。他发现鸣人很难过，心好像都不会跳了。

卡卡西知道自己死了，他在用神威转移了佩恩的攻击时，就知道自己肯定要食言了。

他见到了父亲，和父亲说了很多这些年来发生的事情。当被父亲问到有没有喜欢的人时，他想了想还是说了实话。

父亲的表情在火光里明明灭灭，许久才说，“这样也好。”

但随后又想起来似的问他，“那你......他怎么办？你不是说那孩子受了很多苦？你这一走，他......又该怎么办。”

卡卡西沉默了好久，说“我不知道。他一直都是个很坚强的孩子，希望这次他也能顺利的挺过去吧。不然......”

他说不出不然的另一种结果，不管是对于他还是对于鸣人来说，都太过残忍和过绝望。

失去意识那会儿，卡卡西想起来他还有话没有告诉过鸣人，如果能再有多点时间，至少来得及告别就好了。

他以为他再没有机会见到他的小太阳，可现在机会来了，他却从来没想过是这种情况。

鸣人看着站定在他不远处的卡卡西，那头漂亮的银发在阳光下亮得耀眼，充满了神秘感的面罩，被护额遮起来的左眼，露出手套的指尖。

上衣的袖口向上挽起，工整漂亮的两折，露出白皙的手腕，懒洋洋的站着，看见他眼睛弯成了好看的月牙。

鸣人恍惚觉得十二岁那年的夏天就在眼前，他还是那个顽劣调皮的小孩儿，卡卡西还是那个编着蹩脚的迟到借口的整天看着工口小说的老师，一切都好像没有改变。

可卡卡西老师漆黑的眼白分明的说着事实。

他死了。

他，是他，也不是他。

“哟，鸣人~”卡卡西竭力和生前一样和他最爱的学生打招呼，他强迫自己笑出来，看着鸣人满脸的泪水，他想抱抱他，可卡卡西不敢。

秽土转生的他被兜控制着，什么时候会发动攻击、会怎样攻击、会用什么攻击他都不知道，他甚至不敢靠鸣人太近。

他知道鸣人现在对他的防备极低，或许身体本能对攻击及时的会做出反应，可他根本不敢赌。

更何况，现在的他，冷冰冰的手和怀抱，怎么敢去拥抱太阳。

“鸣人！雷切！”卡卡西的身体突然之间不受控制，鸣人还在发愣，卡卡西也顾不得鸣人不理他，扬声警示他赶快回神应对。

卡卡西的手抓着电光照着鸣人的脸迅速的袭去，奇拉比看着他眼神发直毫无闪避的动作，眼看着雷切就要到面前，奇拉比迅速的变出八尾的尾巴，一条拉过鸣人，一条拽着卡卡西扔了出去，砸在树上，顺势的就把卡卡西的行动给禁锢了起来。

“卡卡西前辈？”鼬惊讶的看着同样被秽土转生的卡卡西，没想到兜连木叶的都收集到了，可真是“用心良苦”。

“啊，是鼬啊，你也被转生了啊。”卡卡西还是那副轻松的神情，鸣人的嘴动了动想说什么，却发现自己还是开不了口。

“鸣人，你怎么了？”卡卡西注意到他张了嘴又没说话，刚刚也是和他说话也没理，这是怎么了。

“说不了话?出不了声?笨蛋?混蛋?OK?？”奇拉比又操着奇怪的rap开了口，卡卡西却笑不出来，他牢牢的看着不说话的鸣人。

鸣人下意识的避开了他的视线，他不知道该怎么向卡卡西解释他失声的事实，原因他也说不话出口。

他不想让卡卡西愧疚，背着这个愧疚成佛。

看见鸣人的表情和动作，卡卡西稍微想想就明白了原因。秽土转生的他本不该有疼痛的感觉，可他现在觉得在胸腔里蔓延着的疼痛，把他的灵魂撕碎又重组，重新填进来的都是鸣人现在的模样：满满的难过、痛苦、和无处安放的思念。

“鸣人，你......果然是意外性No.1的忍者啊..”

这句话卡卡西曾经无数次拿来说他，鸣人鼻子狠狠一酸，强忍着眼泪不掉，他慢慢的、一步步的靠近被禁锢得丝毫不能动弹的卡卡西。

鸣人用手捏着自己的喉咙，嘴张开，又闭上，张开，又闭上。

说啊，说啊，喊他，喊他啊。

卡卡西看他痛苦的挣扎着想要发声，不由得放柔了声音说“慢慢来，不着急。”

“佩恩袭击木叶的前一天，我做完任务回来，把你离开前扔沙发上的衣服洗了收好，海豹的睡帽放在你的枕头上。看见你喜欢的拉面又出了新口味，就买来放在了柜子里，牛奶也换了新的。我把你回来需要的都准备好了。”

“我一直都告诉你和小樱，忍者随时都可能为了村子而牺牲。我没想到的是，会这么突然。”卡卡西弯着眼睛对鸣人说。

“すまないね.”[对不起。]

他的话音刚落，鸣人终于走到了近前，他抬起手像是要拽卡卡西的衣角，在要碰到的一瞬间又收了回去。卡卡西不再说话，只看着他。他抿着嘴低着头，积在眼眶的泪水一眨就落了下来。

正当鼬准备说他先去找到兜解除秽土转生的时候，鸣人终于开口了，声音嘶哑干涩说得很慢也不连贯。

“卡......卡卡西......老师，”喉咙好像被刀刮着的疼，嘴里也总觉得有血腥气，鸣人艰难的喊着卡卡西，“我......打败了佩恩，你收集的信息...帮了我很大的忙。我说服了长门，大家都复活了，但是没有你。我......晕过去了，醒来的时候，你已经办好了葬礼。你买的......拉面，我没有吃，睡帽和衣服我带走了......”

鸣人试图用最简单的话，来概括没有卡卡西的日子，他没说自己为什么不能说话也没说自己趴在他尸体上哭到崩溃。他知道卡卡西会明白的，就像鸣人不问他为什么食言一样。

卡卡西的表情无奈心酸又自责，鸣人心疼他，他知道卡卡西没错，一点错都没有，保护木叶是他的责任，所以......他才死了。

只是，他虽然理解了，可难过并不会随着理解而消失。

他不要卡卡西愧疚，一点也不要。

鸣人暗自在心里发誓，绝对！绝对！要杀了兜，要让兜后悔把已经安息的卡卡西老师转生，让卡卡西老师看到他现在的狼狈模样，让卡卡西老师死了都不安宁。

“そうか。”

“良く頑張たね！”[你真的很努力了呢。]

“我们的当务之急，还是解除秽土转生，尽量减少忍者联军的伤亡。”鼬看着沉默的两人，“所以先把卡卡西前辈封印起来吧，鸣人。”

鸣人看着鼬手里的封印符，又恢复了不讲话的状态，他刚才说完那些话，就咳嗽了好一会儿撕心裂肺的，现在几乎是又发不出声了。鸣人想把转生的卡卡西一起带走，又不想封印他，他转头看向奇拉比，奇拉比摆摆手表示除了封印他也没有其他办法可以带走卡卡西。

“鸣人，封印吧。”卡卡西看着鸣人稍显稚嫩的脸庞，他瘦弱的肩膀已经扛起了世界的重担，可他再也没办法为他分担一二，但这也许就是成长吧。

  
少年迎着风长大，而他也一步步离他远去。

十二岁咋咋呼呼还喝过期牛奶拉肚子的男孩儿，现在已经长到了他肩膀，可爱的圆脸也开始有了成年男性明显的轮廓，只是瘦削的个子还彰显着他还是个孩子。

鸣人把封印符贴到卡卡西的身上，把被封印着的卡卡西交给自己的其中一个影分身，交代他跟在他和鼬的后面，另一个和奇拉比则继续朝着之前的方向前进。

他们在一个隐蔽的山洞里找到了兜和失踪的红豆，鸣人惊讶看着突然出现的佐助。佐助看着他九尾查克拉的模式倒是没什么所谓，只问了一句他能说话了吗，发现还是不可以之后，皱了下眉，没说话的看着鼬。

而鼬，只想让兜解除秽土转生。

正在四人僵持不下的时候，鸣人的影分身带着卡卡西也到了，鼬和鸣人同时攻击

兜，被兜瞬间蛇化躲开。鼬听见兜去了龙地洞十分的惊讶，鸣人正不解的时候，就听见兜说那是个妙木山齐名的地方，顿时心里不妙——兜，也能使用自然能力。

兜对于自己目前的研究成果十分的自满，他对自己超越了大蛇丸无比的自豪，鼬看出了兜活在大蛇丸的阴影里，劝说他正视现实无果后，鼬决定对他使用伊邪那美。

找不到自我就会永远迷失在幻术的世界里。

兜中了伊邪那美之后，无法控制秽土转生，卡卡西就让鸣人把封印解开。

鼬对佐助说的“无论村子拥有怎样的黑暗和矛盾，我都是木叶的宇智波鼬。”【。】

佐助很迷茫，鼬如此深爱着这个村子，用了一整个家族和自己的保护的木叶，他真的要去毁了吗？

而相反的，卡卡西和鸣人却很沉默。

面对卡卡西老师，鸣人今天最多的就是低头，卡卡西只能看见他后脑的发旋，小小的一个，但一点都不服帖，和鸣人倔强的“说到做到勇往直前”的忍道一样不服输。

鸣人常常睡完觉起来，后脑勺都支棱着几撮头发，发旋边上的尤其容易翘起。他们刚一起住的第一天早晨，卡卡西就是被鼻子下边一直晃动的头发给戳醒的。鸣人躺在他的怀里，脑袋在胳膊一点一点的摇晃，头发总是顺着呼吸就到了卡卡西的鼻子边。

卡卡西没有戴面罩。

本来他自己睡觉的时候，无所谓摘不摘的，想摘就摘了，懒得就不动它。很多时候卡卡西是忘记了面罩的存在，所以他洗完澡出来也没想起要摘掉。鸣人先洗好躺在床上，等看到卡卡西擦着头发出来时眼睛一亮，猛地翻身坐起来，看到面罩又失望的躺下去。卡卡西好笑的看着他，进浴室放毛巾时就顺手把面罩取了下来。

结果，鸣人自从看见他的脸开始就红，直到睡觉眼神还乱飘的不敢看他。

真是个孩子。

卡卡西哪里知道自己在鸣人眼泪有多帅。男人俊气棱角分明的五官常年被面罩遮了一半，嘴角有一颗痣，笑起来正巧在嘴角边，增加了一点痞气。护额日常还遮着一只眼睛，能看到的就剩下右眼了。白皙的皮肤，银色的发，颀长的身材......

然后躺在了鸣人的身边，宽大温暖的手掌拦着鸣人的腰，强健有力的心跳就在鸣人耳边咚咚作响。

就是有这种人，明明魅力无限，却毫不自知。

得亏鸣人没好意思把这话告诉卡卡西，不然卡卡西可要反过来说他，可爱到爆炸。

从那之后，只要是他们俩在家一起睡觉，卡卡西都会记得把面罩摘下来，也习惯了鸣人早上起床总是支棱着头发的发旋。

卡卡西和以前在家里的无数个清晨一样，伸出手抚了抚翘起的发梢，再顺手捏了一下鸣人的耳垂。

鸣人的身体一僵，习惯性的偏过头蹭蹭卡卡西的掌心。

最后一次了，卡卡西老师的手最后一次贴在他的脸上了。

这一次的手，和以往一样宽大，只是冰冰的。贴在鸣人有些发热的脸上，很快就染上了他的温度，手也变得温暖了起来，变得和曾经的他一样。

卡卡西看着已经说完话的宇智波兄弟俩，留念的摸了摸鸣人的脸，说“鸣人，我要走了。”

鸣人一把握住卡卡西的手，急切的想要开口，他慌张的看着鼬命令兜开始结印。

子、丑、申、寅、辰、亥

秽土转生之术解！

鸣人看着眼前的卡卡西的身体还是发出银白色的光，有碎屑从他身上飞散而出，他的眼睛还是冲着自己笑得弯弯的，鸣人能想象出卡卡西面罩下弯起嘴角的弧度，那颗他总是在两人嬉闹的时候凑上去亲吻的痣，一定和以前一样挂在嘴角。

“さようなら，ナルト。”

鸣人看着卡卡西的灵魂从肉身中腾空向上，眼睛恢复了原本的清明，他温柔又不舍的看着鸣人，轻轻开口：

“愛してる.”

“カカシ先生！”鸣人用着泣血的嗓音小声的喊他。

“我，也最喜欢卡卡西老师了。”[オレも，カカシ先生が大好きです。]

失去了支撑的尸体，向前扑倒在地，鸣人抓住的手也从掌心滑了出去。  
  
他说不出自己现在是什么感受，他的心里好像被人浇了一盆水，淅淅沥沥的水流得到处都是，随便掬一捧起来，里面都是和卡卡西老师一起共同度过的日子。

第一次在忍者学校的教室见到卡卡西老师，还用黑板擦恶作剧，第一次认真的自我介绍，第一次和卡卡西老师出任务，第一次离开木叶村和卡卡西老师佐助小樱去波之国，第一次和卡卡西老师吃一乐拉面，第一次被卡卡西老师抱在怀里，第一次喜欢别人，现在又第一次看着喜欢的人离开。

那么多的和卡卡西老师经历的第一次，现在都随着卡卡西的离去，永远的留在了心里，而那么多还没来得及实现的愿望，也都随着卡卡西的离去全部变成了幻影，再也无法触及。

“鸣人，你和卡卡西？”佐助回过神来，看着鸣人。刚才他虽然被鼬的话说懵了，但鸣人和卡卡西的话他也听到了，爱？喜欢？这两人的感情什么时候变成这样的？

“嗯，”鸣人发现自己还能继续说话，只是他依旧不想开口说，面对佐助的问话，他也只简单的回答了一下，没有要多说的意思。

鼬对佐助说的话，他也听到了，鼬说“你永远不原谅我也没关系，无论你将来变成什么样子，我都会永远爱你。”【。】

他一点都不惊讶，自从他知道了鼬为了保护木叶的和平和佐助而承担的秘密任务之后，他就知道世界上没有人会比鼬更爱佐助。

鸣人很快的离开了山洞去斑的战场支援，至于佐助，他需要时间冷静和整理，鸣人也没有喊他。

鸣人和九喇嘛和解，有九尾查克拉模式变成九喇嘛模式，但他们和斑的对峙依旧僵持着，直到转生后的水门，突然赶过来用飞雷神之术转移了十尾的尾兽玉。

“我来晚了吗？”【。】

“没有，爸爸，来得正好。”【。】

“诶？谁的？谁的爸爸？还有，鸣人你能说话了？”小樱站在鸣人背后为他疗伤，看着突然出现的水门和不知什么时候已经能够说话的鸣人，有些懵懵的。

鸣人来了这边，一直也没主动说过话，小樱就以为他还和之前一样不能说，结果却开口回答了四代目火影大人的话。最重要的是，他竟然是四代目火影的儿子？！

简直难以相信！

“卡卡西老师，死了。”面对水门的问话，鸣人顿了下，垂着眼回答。

“そうか。”

水门不自然的对着鸣人笑笑，有些心疼无奈，但他也没办法说太多，鸣人难过的表情，尽管已经藏了些，还是那么明晃晃的扎得他心痛。

为了阻止带土用轮回眼复活真的宇智波斑，利用自己16年前打在他身上的飞雷神之印瞬移过去划破了他的伪装。

“是你啊，带土。”【。】

水门的声音带着释然和失望。他一直以为的早已经牺牲在神无毗桥的学生，竟然是16年前操纵九尾攻击村子的罪魁祸首，制造这么多苦难的人。

他一直在后悔着当时没能赶到救下带土之后也能救下琳，差点让卡卡西堕入黑暗。

他和玖辛奈死后，不知道卡卡西心里又增加了多少伤痛，卡卡西为了保护木叶而死，现在看来似乎也是个好事。

至少现在他不用面对这个满心仇恨和阴暗的要毁了木叶毁了世界的带土，卡卡西心里的带土永远是那个爱迟到乐于助人又坚强乐观热烈的爱着木叶的男孩儿。

“这个村子、这个世界，我已经不在乎了。”【。】

“没人能逃离这个世界制造垃圾的轮回，所以我要重塑这个世界。”【。】

带土对于水门的心痛视而不见，他嘲笑着这个满是垃圾的世界，没有保护好琳的卡卡西更是如此。

“你们简直把我气疯了，都想不出该怎么反驳。”【。】

“卡卡西老师说过，你曾经的意志现在仍在他身边，他不会抛弃曾经有你的回忆。如果卡卡西老师还活着，他绝对并不会抛弃曾经有你的回忆，哪怕否定它的人，是现在的你！”

带土的神情有些变化，但转瞬又恢复了。

“带土，你一直是卡卡西老师的、木叶的英雄。”

“所以，我不是垃圾，未来也不会变成垃圾。我......要阻止你们！”【。】

“我绝对不让人杀死我的同伴！”【。】

“所谓火影，就是必须忍着疼走在所有人前方的人，所以火影决不会跨过同伴的尸体，对要当火影的人而言，不存在什么近道，而当上了火影的人，也绝没有退路！”【。】

斑成功的复活了，并成为了继带土之后新的十尾人柱力。凯开了死门用了夜凯，但依旧没能成功的杀了斑。

鸣人用九尾的查克拉，救下了濒死的凯，把他送回了李的身边。却不想斑施展了无限月读之后，被复活的辉夜夺了身体。

黑绝策划了这一切，而这一切都是为了复活大筒木辉夜。

所以他改了宇智波的石板，引导斑向往无限月读的世界；所以斑策划了琳被血雾之村掳走最后利用卡卡西老师的雷切自杀，引导带头毁灭木叶毁灭世界，所以水门和玖辛奈才会为了封印九尾而死。

而他，漩涡鸣人，才会成为现在这样。

没有爸爸和妈妈，没有老师自来也，也没有爱人旗木卡卡西。

带土说，世界尽头等着他的是他最熟悉的也最为恐惧的孤独，可他活了十六年，不孤独的时间仅仅只有4年而已。

孤独久了好像就会习惯，也就麻木了。可拥有了之后再失去的痛苦，足以击溃他的重量压得他喘不上气。

他仍旧是那个为了保护忍者世界和平而战斗漩涡鸣人，可他必须继续活下去的理由也就是这个了。

所以，他战斗着，为了保护同伴而战。

他绝不让同伴被杀！

辉夜成功的被他和鸣人再次封印，黑绝也没放过。

在清晨的第一缕阳光照下来的时候，水门对他说了生日快乐。

迟到了十七年的祝贺，在周围满是战斗痕迹的土地上，终于来到了。

“去到那边告诉妈妈，我很好，我也一直爱着你们。”

“我知道了，我会告诉她的。”

水门和复活的初代、二代还有三代火影爷爷离开了，尾兽们也都回了自己的地方。牛鬼回了奇拉比体内，九喇嘛也选择继续和鸣人待在一起。

所有人都没有想到的是，佐助要先杀了现在的五影。他来到大战共同战斗，说要成为火影，所有的人都以为他是想通了，要回木叶了。可现在大战结束，他要杀了五影，还要约束所有的尾兽，并且要杀了作为所有尾兽人柱力的鸣人。

“也就是说你会死，鸣人。”

其实，鸣人在听到佐助要杀了他的时候，并不惊讶。这么多年他追着佐助要带他回村子，鼬对于佐助的重要性，由爱变为恨最后得知真相的不知所措。他无法再去恨鼬，但也不是七岁前的那个他了。

鼬为了救下木叶、为了保住他，选择杀了包括父母在内的宇智波全族，就算死了重生，他也还说自己是木叶的宇智波鼬。

复杂又难以理清的情感，只能去责怪忍者世界的系统。

他对于佐助的了解，向来不是说说而已。他虽然看起来大大咧咧不着四六，可实际上对于有着相同经历的佐助，他感同身受。

佐助说他会死，鸣人很冷静。

他们回到了终末之谷，和四年前一样。

在同一个地方，同样的石雕，同样的鸣人和佐助，为了不同的信念，同样的打架。

他要把佐助带回村子带回木叶的信念却分毫没变。

两人都在大战中消耗了太多，在倾尽全力的最后一击中，他们看到了自己的小时候。

傍晚，一个人孤独的坐在河边的佐助和路上插着兜一个人走回家的鸣人，各自在对方看不到的那半张脸上，都挂着笑。

长门说，人和人之间要达成理解，太难了。所以，他寻找办法的过程中失败了，所以他成了佩恩。

他到现在都说不上恨不恨长门杀了自来也杀了卡卡西，他没办法去评价他们中的任何一个人，就像他无法评价佐助想要一肩承担所有黑暗一样。

他和佐助互相理解，用了多少年他记不得了，只知道从忍者学校开始，或者是更早吧。

打了无数次的架，今天终于结了和解之印。

他断了右手，佐助断了左手，这是和解的印记。

他们在石头上昏睡了一整晚，在晨曦到来的时候终于和解，佐助笑得很开心，他释然了，他期待着鸣人告诉他的一切，期待着鸣人想要给他看到的世界。

“我承认了，是我，输了。”

鸣人一愣，狠狠的骂了佐助一顿，他说这不是输赢，只是我的兄弟脑子不清醒，要把他揍醒了，带回家而已。

“欢迎回家，佐助。”

“嗯，我回来了。”

“呐，九喇嘛，”鸣人站在九尾身前喊他，“你想待在谁的体内？佐助还是小樱？”

九尾看着鸣人，他陪着这个少年过了十六年。

他害他失去父母，看着他备受冷眼，看着一个人在家里无数次的重复练习忍术，看着他第一次使用影分身，看他进了第七班，又暗恋上了卡卡西那个小鬼还成为了恋人搬到了一起。

看他跟着自来也学会了四代目水门的螺旋丸又自己研究了变化，看他失去老师自来也又失去恋人卡卡西，看他经历了无数的苦楚，到现在和他互相理解心意相通。

他知道，这个火一样的少年，是来同自己告别的。

大战的消耗太大，中间九尾还被抽出去差点死掉。他用生命保护了忍者联军，可身体受到的伤害已经无法逆转。

他的身体在衰竭，生命力一点一点的随着断臂的鲜血流走。

要说最明显，还是他求生的意志并不强烈。

他没有曾经在绝境里也要抓住最后一丝机会活下去的意志。

他没有求死，可也不向往生。

“如果你决定不了的话，我帮你决定好了的说。”鸣人笑得灿烂，“小樱怎么样？”

“现在不用封印你了，你等会儿自己进去就好。我希望等到小樱回了村子，你住到木叶丸的身体里去。”

“木叶丸他，说了要成为火影的，你帮帮他。虽然我本来就相信他可以做到的说。”

鸣人抓了下头发，又跳到九尾的两边，摸了摸他的脸，温柔的说，“再见了啊，九喇嘛。谢谢你。”

两个人突然安静了下来，就在佐助在思考怎么问鸣人卡卡西的事情的时候，就听到鸣人喊他。

“呐，佐助，”鸣人看着天空，“卡卡西老师，你回去后记得多去看看他。”

“嗯。”

“你离开村子后，卡卡西老师一直很担心你。他告诉我，中忍考试的时候，他急着教你千鸟，鼬出现在村子之后，又急着教你好多东西，就是担心你会离开村子。”

鸣人边说着笑出来，“我当时超级嫉妒你的，卡卡西老师把我扔给惠比寿，但幸好的是因此遇到了好色仙人。”

“只是没想到你真的离开了。”鸣人说着从兜里摸出来随身带着的铃铛，“你离开之后，卡卡西老师一直很自责，他觉得是自己没有尽到做老师的责任，才让你去了大蛇丸身边。”

“所以，回去之后去看看卡卡西老师吧。”铃铛在太阳下泛着光，叮咛叮咛的脆响。

“嗯。你和卡卡西......”佐助正想问，就被追来的小樱打断了话，只能无奈的对着鸣人笑笑。现在的他和鸣人都不敢惹小樱，百豪之力太可怕了。

“小樱，谢谢你。”鸣人自然的对她笑笑，躲开了小樱的治疗，“已经不用了。”

“你在胡说什么啊，伤口在不停的流血，不治疗你会死的。”小樱把鸣人抓回来，想要治疗，又被轻轻的推开。

“鸣人，你......”佐助皱着眉，心里有了猜测，但他不敢说出来。这种事情怎么可能出现在鸣人身上，他不敢相信。

“嗯，”鸣人很平静的证实了佐助的想法，他对着小樱和佐助说“还记得我们刚组成第七班的时候，卡卡西老师让我们自我介绍吗？”

营养不良所以个子小小的少年，坐在石阶上，摸着木叶的护额自信得像太阳。

“我啊，我啊，叫作漩涡鸣人。喜欢的是拉面，更喜欢的是伊鲁卡老师请我吃的一乐拉面，讨厌的是泡面要等的三分钟，兴趣是跟人比赛吃拉面。然后将来的梦想是超越火影。所以我必须让全村都认可我的存在。”【。】

“我，叫漩涡鸣人，爸爸是木叶的四代目火影波风水门，妈妈是漩涡玖辛奈。喜欢的人是拉面和旗木卡卡西，更喜欢的是和卡卡西老师一起吃的拉面，讨厌的是没有卡卡西老师的时候。将来的梦想是超越火影，不过现在也没什么了。”

“所以，佐助，小樱，谢谢你们。帮我跟村子里的其他人也说一声谢谢，正是因为有你们，才有了现在的漩涡鸣人。”

“さよなら。”

“会いに来たでばよ，母さん，父さん，エロ仙人......”

“我来见你们了，爸爸、妈妈、好色仙人......”鸣人越说声音越低，举着的手无力的左右摆动，手里拽着的铃铛，叮咛叮咛，从他手里滑下来。

小樱一把握着鸣人的手把铃铛塞回了他的手里，她害怕得发抖，她甚至不敢眨眼睛。

现在的鸣人太虚弱了，鸣人不能说话那会儿，也没有现在害怕。

那个时候她害怕鸣人离开，虽然鸣人后来真的离开了村子，可小樱心里始终坚信鸣人在哪个地方活得好好的。

在鸣人离开村子一周后的一天早上，小樱照常给卡卡西的墓带去了一小束花。

可她到的时候，碑上放着的两支白色铃兰还有露珠。她蹲下去，眼泪砸在花瓣上，她知道这是鸣人放的，他肯定回来过了，说不定一个人又在这里站了一整个晚上。

从那之后，小樱时不时的就会在卡卡西的墓上，看到同样的两只白铃兰。虽然依旧见不到鸣人，她也一直很放心——鸣人，有好好的活着。

可现在的他，刚刚拯救了忍界对的他，刚刚把佐助带回到她身边的鸣人，在和他们告别，虚弱得连铃铛都拿不住。

小樱不放弃的用医疗忍术医治着鸣人，可除了手上的，她找不到其他伤口，但鸣人就在她的眼下，一点点的虚弱，一点点的在离开她。

“九喇嘛，去吧。”

“うん，いつきます，じやあな.”[嗯，我走了.]

“卡卡西老师......”鸣人的声音轻的像风，散了。

叮咛。

鸣人的手一起掉在地上，铃铛从他的手里滚到地上，佐助沉默的捡起来，把它放进了鸣人张开的手里。

鸣人还没完全醒过来，但他感觉到了卡卡西抱着他的臂弯。

他睁开眼，看见了卡卡西冒着青茬的下巴。卡卡西规律起伏的胸膛就在鸣人的脸边，强健有力的心跳和早上的鸟鸣声把他围了起来。

被子下，他和卡卡西的体温融在一起，他的腿跨在卡卡的腰上，而卡卡西的手搂在他的腰间。

鸣人抬头亲了亲卡卡西的嘴角的痣，就安静的躺在卡卡西的怀里没有动了，他觉得这样醒来的早晨应该用赖床来珍惜。

昨晚的梦，过于真实。

所以，在醒来后发现那是一个梦的时候，他开始感恩。

那只是一个梦，这是多幸运的事。

鸣人感受到卡卡西的呼吸变得有点急促和沉重，不再像之前那么规律，他知道卡卡西要醒了。

果然，没一会儿，卡卡西的眼睫毛抖了几下，睁开了眼。

卡卡西的眼睫毛很长，又黑又密，弯成月牙笑起来的时候特别好看，特别温柔。

这是一双多情的眼睛，总让人产生被爱着的错觉。

小樱是这样说的，佐助听见后似乎是想了想，也没有反驳。

鸣人那个时候，正在辛苦的暗恋，悄悄的红了脸。

倒是九喇嘛不屑的哼了一声，嘲笑他有贼心没贼胆，喜欢卡卡西四年多了，愣是不敢说。

他脸红耳赤的反驳，我不想让卡卡西老师烦恼才不说的。

九喇嘛只哼哼了两声，闭着眼睛趴下睡觉了，懒得理他。

“鸣人？”卡卡西看鸣人看着自己不说话，以为他还被噩梦影响着。

昨晚他抱着鸣人靠在床头，鸣人除了一开始皱着眉头表情很难过之外，就一直没有大的反应，但鸣人的查克拉不太稳定。他一直抱着鸣人，直到天光乍白，他才迷迷糊糊的睡了过去。

“啊，卡卡西老师，早上好~”鸣人回过神来扬起一个大大的笑和卡卡西打招呼，顺便又亲了下卡卡西的嘴角，“我饿了，我们先起床吃早饭吧，你一会儿就得去火影室了吧？”

鸣人从卡卡西的怀里起来，掀开被子穿上鞋去浴室洗漱。卡卡西看着他和以往毫无二致的动作，抿了抿嘴，说好。

卡卡西去厨房，热了两杯牛奶，再拿出了面包放进面包机。把鸡蛋煎得两面金黄盛在盘子里一起端出去，鸣人喜欢吃全熟的。

吃完饭，卡卡西穿好御神袍，拿上火影帽，鸣人嘴里还叼着点面包片，手里系着护额的带子，两人一起出了门。

“卡卡西老师，我中午来找你吃饭的说。”鸣人准备去找小樱，他装的义手的定期检查要到了，不去的话就又会被小樱满木叶的追着打。

纲手婆婆说，虽然这个大概率是不会出现问题的，但为了预防万一，装上的前两年里，每三个月还是要去检查一下的。

上次他出任务回来错过了时间，被小樱追着跑了木叶两圈，最后还是跑到火影室才被卡卡西救下。

“好，”卡卡西伸手抹掉了鸣人嘴边沾着的面包屑，再揉了一把他的头发，“去吧，中午我等你。”

“小樱，我来做检查了。”鸣人跑进木叶病院，刚喊了一声没看见人，准备再喊的时候，被不知哪个病房里出来的小樱一拳打在肚子上。

“混蛋，这是医院，给我安静点！”小樱揪着鸣人的衣领，给带去了办公室，沿路的医生护士已经见怪不怪了。

结束四战的英雄漩涡鸣人在春野樱医生手里，被打是日常。就连宇智波佐助偶尔也是被训得不敢说话。所以他们该看病人的看病人，该换药的换药，头都懒得抬。

“小樱，你给我留点面子好不好，你整天这么打我，不太好。”鸣人揉着肚子，拧着眉毛抱怨。

“你要我说实话吗？”小樱找出专门记载鸣人情况的病历本，“按照时间，你昨天就该来了。”

“......”鸣人嘟囔的声音一顿，弱弱的试图反驳，“任务，已经很努力的早点完成了的说.....”

“所以我只揍了你一拳。”小樱拿出病历本，示意鸣人跟着她走，“而且，我听鹿丸说，你昨天上午就回来了。”

“......”

“卡卡西老师那里对不对？”小樱拉开走廊尽头的诊疗室，让鸣人进去。她一边准备着等会儿要用到的仪器一边吐槽鸣人还好意思抱怨，“不过，这也没什么。右手伸出来。”

“鹿丸告诉我，你昨天在办公室醒过来的时候，情绪很不好，怎么了？”

“......”鸣人手一僵，随后放松下来，肩膀也垮了，“就做了个噩梦而已。”

“手没什么问题，但是下次复查记得按时来。”记录好数据，小樱把本子搁在一边，“所以，你梦见什么了？”

她在鸣人的对面坐下，好整以暇的问他，一副你不说我就揍你的表情。

“佩恩袭击木叶那会儿，卡卡西老师不是死了吗？”鸣人知道自己躲不过，只好实话实说，“然后大家都复活了，但是卡卡西老师没有。”

“哈啊？？？你在开什么玩笑？”

“......后来我晕过去了，醒过来也不能说话，没两天就离开了村子。四战的时候，兜把卡卡西老师也秽土转生了，我封了印他。和佐助在终末之谷打完之后，我的身体损伤太大，最后死了。”

鸣人破罐子破摔的简略说完了所有，抬头看小樱，发现她眼里积满了眼泪。

“鸣人，我知道卡卡西老师的死给你的打击很大，但你不能一直这样折磨自己你知道吗？”小樱深吸一口气，尽量让自己平和下来。

“我知道，小樱，我知道的说。但是我偶尔还是会害怕，你知道吗？”鸣人很认真的看着小樱，“就像你偶尔会觉得佐助好像根本没有要回村子的想法一样的害怕。”

太过宝贵，就容易滋生惶恐。

最后小樱也没能再说什么，她知道这个事情只能卡卡西老师来，谁也没有办法插手。

鸣人从木叶病院出来，在街上遇到了正做任务的木叶丸，大名夫人家的猫，小虎又跑出来了。

他刚成为下忍的时候，就捉过这只猫，现在还有找回这只猫的任务。

小虎锲而不舍的离家出走，大名夫人也一直委托村子里的忍者找回，这都好多年了，还这样一直一直的找着。

说出来也是一桩美谈了。

鸣人觉得，他和卡卡西也是。

暗恋卡卡西这件事，四战之前，没和九喇嘛和解的时候，就他自己知道。

后来，卡卡西老师成了六代目火影，九喇嘛就开始嘲笑他，胆子小怂得不敢告白。

鸣人虽然觉得九喇嘛说得对，但他同样觉得暗恋是他一个人的事情，不好让卡卡西老师为他为难。

刚满十七岁的鸣人，闲下来总是想起卡卡西，最多想起的还是和卡卡西一起出任务时候。可卡卡西成为六代目，背负着村子重建的任务，忙得睡觉的时间都很少。

于是鸣人在不出任务的时候，就赖在火影室，待在卡卡西的身边。

卡卡西开始总是问他怎么了发生了有什么事之类的，发现鸣人就真的只是来这里待着后，就只是无奈的看着他笑。发现鸣人做完任务回来，待着待着睡着之后还给他挪到身边盖上毯子。

鹿丸从一开始看着他俩，就在心里吐槽，两个大白痴。

第一次进火影室看见鸣人躺在卡卡西身边睡着的时候，他吓了一跳，以为鸣人那个笨蛋又怎么了，后来看到麻木，直接忽视。

看不过去他和卡卡西一直这样，他和牙、志乃还有丁次在鸣人十八岁那年的生日，一致决定灌倒鸣人。

鸣人果然和他们预料的一样，酒量奇差无比，酒品也是。

没喝多少，就抱着酒杯喊卡卡西，一声声的喊，喊了也没有后续，就是一直喊。

鹿丸头疼的看着他，告诉佐井让他通知卡卡西来把鸣人领回去。

卡卡西那会儿正在办公室处理剩下的几份文件，他的桌面上还放着给鸣人的成年礼物，被告知鸣人喝多了一直喊他，他头疼的拿着礼物赶了过去。

“卡卡西老师......”鸣人的脸颊被酒熏红，湛蓝色的眼睛水汪汪的像是藏着一弯湖泊，手抓着小巧的酒杯，嘴里张张合合的喊着他的名字。

卡卡西觉得自己的心被狠狠的震了一下，他看到鸣人眼里的湖泊映着他的身影。

他把鸣人扶起来，看着这一桌喝得东倒西歪的学生们，说早点回家，账他结了，就带着鸣人离开了。

我的心上人，

住在我眼底的湖泊，

我日日对着他思量。

鸣人在忍者学校的时候，学习就不太好，从下忍成为上忍也花了他近两年的时间跟着伊鲁卡学，而这是鸣人写过的唯一一首诗。

九喇嘛已经不想嘲笑他了，他觉得这个傻小子，总归会得到他想要的。

幸福太大了，需要慢慢来。

鹿丸今天在火影室看到鸣人一点也不奇怪，他更关心的是鸣人昨天的情况，他把文件放到桌上，不动声色的观察鸣人。

“鹿丸，你看什么啊？我怎么了吗？”鸣人有些不自然的挠头笑。

“啊，没什么，”鹿丸拿过要发下去的通知，突然想起来什么似的问，“鸣人，后天的夏日祭你去吗？我记得你之前一直说没去过闹着要去？”

“嗯，卡卡西老师和我一起的说。”鸣人说完笑起来，有些不好意思。

鹿丸一副你说的是废话的表情，鸣人不由自主的红了脸。

虽然鹿丸和其他的一些同期生都知道他和卡卡西老师的事情，但少年到底面子薄，经不起调侃。

“知道了，麻烦死了。但在这之前麻烦六代目大人，认真工作。”鹿丸带着文件关了门出去了。

鹿丸走后，鸣人几次看着卡卡西欲言又止，终于在卡卡西关切的目光下开了口。

“卡卡西老师，你之前拿来测试我们的铃铛你还记得吗？”

“啊，那个啊，我收起来了，”卡卡西听见问铃铛还有些惊讶，“怎么了？”

“没，没什么，就是你能不能把那个给我？”鸣人不自在的抓了抓头发。

“......”卡卡西没有说话，只是静静的看着他，许久才说，“鸣人，你昨晚又做梦了，你知道吗？”

鸣人身体一僵，他知道，但他没打算告诉卡卡西。但现在卡卡西问了，就代表他一定要知道。

“卡卡西老师？”鸣人低着头，拽着卡卡西的衣角，“你跟我去一个地方吧。”

终末之谷。

卡卡西穿着上忍的制服和鸣人一起翘班来了终末之谷，他不知道鸣人为什么要来，只知道他必须来。

两人站在雕像上，水从面前汹涌的流过，水汽扑面而来。鸣人看看新塑的雕像，依旧是成立木叶的初代火影千手柱间和宇智波斑。

他看了几眼，又跳下去，找了好一会儿，找到了那块他和佐助打完架醒来的石头。

石头上的血迹被瀑布冲洗得差不多了，他伸手摸了摸，坐在了他醒来的位置上。

卡卡西不明所以的跟着他下来，他能感觉到鸣人是要和他说什么，只是还没想起怎么开口。

“呐，卡卡西老师，”鸣人拉了拉卡卡西的裤子让他坐下，“你和小樱是在这里找到我和佐助的，就是这块石头，我当时就躺在这里。”

“嗯。”卡卡西靠着鸣人坐下来。

“我昨天和你说，我梦见你在佩恩袭击村子的时候，死了。其实昨晚我还继续做着那个梦。”

卡卡西听见鸣人这样说，眉头皱了起来，他可以想象得出梦里的鸣人，要怎么痛苦的接受他死去的事实。

“我在木叶病院醒过来，发现我发不了声，纲手婆婆说我是自己不想说，我也没在意。不对，我那时候是不在乎了。”

“小樱和鹿丸，把那个铃铛给了我，说是在你忍具包里发现的，所以我今天问你能不能把它给我。”

“我醒过来的时候，你的名字都刻上慰灵碑了。我出院去看了你之后，就离开了村子。”

“我很害怕，我走在村子里，总觉得你会突然出现在哪里，可我又知道你不会回来了，没有办法，我就逃走了，像个孩子。”

鸣人说着躺了下来，石头上冰凉凉的，舒缓了他被太阳晒得发昏的脑神经。

卡卡西不知道该说什么安慰鸣人，又或许现在的鸣人只是想把他心里的恐惧全部都借着昨晚的那个梦说出来，并不需要他真的说什么，他伸手轻轻的摸了摸鸣人有些发红的脸颊。

“我一直都说不了话，直到兜把你秽土转生，我路上遇见鼬和长门，也遇见了你。”

“你攻击我的时候，我没反应过来，比大叔把你捆了起来，你告诉我，佩恩袭击木叶的前一天，你在家里把我回家需要用的东西都准备好了，我喜欢的拉面新出的口味你也买好了。一切都准备好了，就是死亡来得太突然了。”鸣人说着，仿佛回到了四年前得知卡卡西战死的消息时的懵然。

人在巨大的悲痛面前，往往显得平静。

“我拼命的让自己说话。我把你封印了之后，带着你和鼬一起去找了兜，秽土转生解开，你最后告诉我，你爱我。”

“我打赢了带土，宁次也没有死，浓眉毛老师也差点一脚踢死斑，带土为了保护我和佐助死了，最后我和佐助成功的把辉夜再次封印。”

“我和佐助回到这里，又打了一架，我断了右手他断了左手，还是结了和解之印。”

“只是你没有和小樱一起来找我们。”

卡卡西听到这里，发现梦境里的故事大部分还是按照着他们经历过的在发生，只是少了他，但他总觉得如果只是这样，鸣人不会带他来终末之谷。

“然后，就在这块石头上，就在我躺着的这个地方，我也死了。”

“斑解决了，忍者世界和平了，佐助也愿意回木叶了。但你死了，好色仙人也死了。我伤得太重了，身体负荷太大，小樱治我的时候，我就知道是没用的。”

“我不主动求死，也不向往生。”

卡卡西听完，久久的不说话，他和鸣人明明晒在午后灿烂的阳

“卡卡西老师，其实我当时很怨你，你怎么可以食言，当时我就只剩下你了，不管是梦里还是现在，都是。”

鸣人很平静，他也觉得很奇怪，他说出来这些他的惶恐他的埋怨，他的心里竟然也没什么悲伤的情绪。

“但你当时还是死了。”鸣人翻身坐起来，和卡卡西面对面的坐着。他认真的不肯放过分毫的看着卡卡西的神情。

和喜欢上他的时候，还是一模一样的帅。

鸣人拉着卡卡西的手环住自己，他抱着卡卡西的后背，嗅了嗅卡卡西的外套，长长的舒了口气，大声的开口。

“所以啊，卡卡西老师，我最喜欢你了。”

“嗯，我知道。”

鸣人的声音很脆，还带着点他即将成为一个成熟男性的低沉。

他的声音里好像有阳光在跳动、翻滚，每一个音节都在说，漩涡鸣人，最喜欢他。

“我们回去吧，鸣人，我们回去找铃铛。”卡卡西站起来，把鸣人拽起来，揭开面罩亲亲他的嘴唇。

“诶，这样好吗？卡卡西老师，你不回火影楼了？工作呢，你的工作怎么办？”被卡卡西拽着走的鸣人有些傻了。

他们出来是和鹿丸说过的，说好等会儿要回去的，现在又不回去了？

“嘛，嘛，工作的事情鹿丸会解决的，不用担心。”

“啊，卡卡西老师，这是什么？日记本吗？”鸣人从柜子底下拿出来一本很旧的的本子，他一边问一边打开看。

“今天是鸣人出生后过的第一个夏日祭，他离人群远远的，不敢靠近，我躲在他身后的树上。听见他说想吃苹果糖，我出去买了一个，举着不知道要怎么给他，然后糖就有些化了。没有买来那么好看了，该怎么给他吃呢？”

“第二个夏日祭，我依旧躲在他身后的树上，他今年想捞金鱼。我也没捞过，可能也捞不起来，我是不是应该问队里会捞的人学学怎么捞。”

“今天鸣人被同学欺负了，说他是吊车尾，他很伤心。笨蛋，你不傻，不是吊车尾，只是你的天赋不在这里而已。你的父亲是木叶最年轻的火影还以一己之力保护了木叶，你母亲也是木叶的血红辣椒，你是最棒的漩涡鸣人。”

“鸣人喜欢吃一乐的拉面，我明天去尝尝。”

“不喜欢吃青菜，这可不行，会缺营养长不高的。”

......

鸣人一页一页的翻着看，发现写的都是关于他的一些事情，直到他十二岁那年为止。

那一年，卡卡西成了第七班的指导上忍，他的老师。

原来卡卡西老师给我送青菜不是突发奇想顺便来的，所有的偶然都是蓄谋已久的必然。

“卡卡西老师，这个本子？”鸣人举着日记本对着卡卡西晃晃，笑得见牙不见眼，“原来卡卡西老师这么早就开始关心我了的说。”

卡卡西走过去拿来看了看，像是想起什么似的笑笑。

“这些事，还想做吗？我陪你。”

“真的吗？真的吗？真的可以吗？”鸣人一把搂住卡卡西的脖子，兴奋得大叫。

鹿丸抱着一堆文件去火影室找卡卡西的时候，以为他俩已经回来了，可当他打开门发现桌子上蹲着的帕克，有种想辞职的冲动。

“卡卡西说，今天的工作就拜托你了，鹿丸辅导官。”帕克看着抱了半人高文件进来的鹿丸，把卡卡西的话告诉了他。

“......麻烦死了，他们两个人。”鹿丸放下文件，“帕克，六代目到底去干什么了？”

“好像是陪鸣人去寻找童年了吧，我也不是很清楚。”帕克有点嫌弃的说着跳下了桌子，“总之，工作就拜托你了，我走了。”

烟雾散去，鹿丸看着办公桌上堆积的文件，深深地叹了口气，“麻烦死了，又要被手鞠骂了。”

等鹿丸好不容易完成了工作下班的时候，已经比平时晚了快两个小时了。鹿丸飞速的往家里赶，心里想着，完了。

果然，刚到家门口，就看见了等在客厅的手鞠，隐约可以看见餐桌上还放着晚饭。

鹿丸换了鞋进屋，手鞠倒是难得的没直接骂他，只让他洗手收拾一下，等会儿过来吃饭，鹿丸乖乖照做。

“我今天在街上看见六代目和鸣人了，”手鞠把茶递给鹿丸，“急急忙忙的出了村子，不知道要干嘛，两个人好像也没怎么说话，一前一后走着。”

“鸣人昨天回来有点不对劲，今天中午他来找了六代目没一会儿，六代目就和他出去了，不知道去干什么了。下午就没回来，我忙到现在才弄完所有的事情。”

鹿丸捧着茶杯喝茶，顺便解释了一下自己为什么回来这么晚。手鞠没接他的话，收了碗就走了。

麻烦死了，还是生气了。鹿丸只好跟着手鞠前后转悠，折腾了半个多小时，终于哄好了。

他想着自己本来想的是随便当个忍者，随便赚点钱，然后和不美又不丑的女人结婚生两个小孩的，现在看来，倒是一个也没做到。

清静无为也好，火的意志也好，他都是木叶的奈良鹿丸。

当鹿丸第二天到火影室，面对的依旧是空荡荡的屋子和来传话的帕克的时候，想着自己任劳恩怨的忙一天回去肯定要被手鞠骂，骂了还得哄，麻烦死了。

他认真的思考了一下，到底能不能辞职。

夏日祭终于来了。

鹿丸提前下班，回家去接手鞠，街上大大小小的商贩已经摆好了小摊。

他远远的看见穿着浅米色和服的井野和佐井两个人牵着手，在买棉花糖，井野白净的脸上挂着害羞的笑。

他笑笑，不由得加快了脚步。

“鸣人，过来一下。”卡卡西的手里拎着一套湖蓝色的浴衣和灰黑的腰带把在躺在卧室床上的鸣人叫起来。

“嗯？”鸣人揉着手腕过来，“浴衣的说！！！给我的？”

卡卡西笑着把衣服递给鸣人，点点头，“不是说要穿浴衣去参加夏日祭吗？”

“嗯嗯！”鸣人兴奋的拿着衣服在身上比划，他从来没穿过浴衣去夏日祭。

以前是不敢去，现在也没什么时间去，正好今年碰上了，卡卡西还给他准备了浴衣，超级兴奋。

“卡卡西老师，你的呢？”鸣人看着卡卡西，一脸好奇。

卡卡西一脸无奈的指了指旁边的沙发，一件灰黑色底带着蓝色暗纹的浴衣叠得整整齐齐的放在上面，湖蓝色的腰带也放在一起。

鸣人上前一把抱住卡卡西，在卡卡西搂他的时候，腿顺势的圈上了卡卡西的腰，还拿着浴衣的手在卡卡西的脖子后边握在一起，卡卡西搂着鸣人的屁股，预防他摔下来。

“卡卡西老师，”被抱起来的鸣人比卡卡西高一点，他低下头眼睛专注的看着卡卡西，慢慢的抵上了卡卡西的额头亲昵的蹭蹭。亲亲卡卡西笑成月牙的眼睛，又低下去用牙齿咬掉了卡卡西的面罩，和卡卡西接了一个西瓜味的甜甜的亲吻。

“去换衣服吧，要开始了。”卡卡西把他抱到沙发边放下，让鸣人去换衣服。

“嗯！”

鸣人站在卖炒面的小摊面前，手里端着大份的炒面，东看看西看看，卡卡西老师不见了。

刚刚买的遇见了小樱和佐助，他兴奋的问佐助最近的事情，连自己点了炒面都忘了，还是那个叔叔喊了他好几声他才想起来。他拿着准备和卡卡西一起吃的时候，就发现卡卡西不见了。

他走出来也没有找到人，不知道自己现在更应该去找他还是在原地等他。就在他准备走的时候，就看见卡卡西穿过人群过来了。

身后人群熙熙攘攘，他只为我而来。

卡卡西走过来，接过鸣人手上的炒面，把手里的狐狸面具递给他。鸣人刚刚和小樱佐助拌嘴的时候，他看见不远处的小摊上有卖这个面具，想起来鸣人小时候多看了两眼就被店主人骂的经历，就过去买下了。

鸣人接过来一看，发现时狐狸的纹样，再看了看卡卡西，抓了抓他的手对他笑，然后把面具戴上了。

“呐，卡卡西老师，我也给老师买一个吧。”说着拽起卡卡西就奔进了人群中，卡卡西被他拉着手往前走，还要注意护着炒面别撒了。

最后鸣人在老板那里给卡卡西买了一个绘了小狗的面具，送给了卡卡西。

“老师的通灵兽是八只狗啊，所以卡卡西老师一定是喜欢狗的对吧？”鸣人的脸在灯光下带着得意的神情，对自己的给出的解释无比的满意。

鹿丸和手鞠来的时候，街上的人已经很多了。他手里提了买的稠鱼烧和章鱼小丸子，拉着手鞠刚转了弯，就看见了蹲在地上捞金鱼的卡卡西和鸣人。

被工作压榨了两天，回家还得被老婆念叨，完了还要哄的鹿丸看见六代目和预备七代目毫无形象的蹲在地上，为了捞不起金鱼而推卸责任，他只觉得脑瓜仁子疼。

手鞠倒是觉得很新鲜，大家虽然都说鸣人一直都嘻嘻哈哈的，整天像个孩子一样疯跑，可这样的鸣人她还是见得少的。

她晃晃鹿丸的手，“你去帮一下六代目和鸣人吧，我记得你捞金鱼还不错。”

他们看着卡卡西和鸣人是纸网捞破了一堆，碗里的鱼是一个没见到。

鹿丸拉着手鞠上前去，说“六代目大人，明天能按时上班吗？不迟到早退的那种的话，我就帮你捞。”

卡卡西背影一僵，庆幸自己幸好带了面具，他回头对着鹿丸说，“六代目？我是斯凯亚，帮我捞鱼？不用了不用了。你是来找我拍写真的吗？”

鸣人蹲在他旁边忍笑忍得东倒西歪的，老板几度怕他蹲不稳会栽进池子了，心惊胆战的一直盯着他。

鹿丸最后拉着手鞠面无表情的走了，手鞠还有点不明所以，无奈鹿丸拽她拽得急，也只能跟着走了。

捞金鱼捞到最后，鸣人和卡卡西好歹还是捞起来了两条，老板拿了一个透明的袋子把鱼装进去后给了卡卡西。纸网废了多少个卡卡西是不知道的，他的腿反正是蹲麻了。

鸣人和卡卡西去了影岩上面，等烟花大会开始。

卡卡西把金鱼放好，和鸣人一起坐在山崖边。今晚的夜色很好，天空远远的看起来像是一块藏蓝色的幕布，星星挂在上面一闪一闪的发光，月亮静静的睡在上面。

鸣人心里很平静，幸福满溢出来的平静。

这几天卡卡西陪着他做了很多小时候没能做的事，也得了很多小时候没能得到的礼物。

卡卡西从他还小就一直默默的关注着他，他不知道的时候卡卡西也许就蹲在他身后的树上看着他。

卡卡西老师也一直都知道，他放不下当年卡卡西的死，卡卡西只是不说话的陪着他。梦醒之后他想了很多，以前那么害怕和惶恐，似乎被梦里的绝望覆盖了，现在的他很平静。

“砰！”烟花大会开始了，鸣人转过头，揭下卡卡西面罩，虔诚的吻上了他的嘴角。

梦醒时分，身边有你。

风似你，云也是你。

====下海的第一篇，写得可真不少啊====


End file.
